The fit of a long gun (shotgun or rifle) to a particular individual is characterized by the length of pull and the drop. The length of pull is the distance from the trigger to the end of the buttstock. The drop is the measurement between the line of sight and the comb of the buttstock. Most rifles and shotguns are designed for the average adult male. However, the physical fit characteristics of adult males vary significantly from the average adult male, as do the physical fit characteristics of women and youth. Therefore, many individuals find that many long guns do not feel comfortable or “fit” very well when shooting. The correct length of pull is when the sight picture is on target as the individual easily reaches the trigger, without straining the neck or shoulder to rest the cheek on the comb.
Several factors come into play when fitting a long gun, including the size of the individual, the length of the individual's neck, the thickness of the individual's cheek, and the hunting apparel that is the individual wears when the long gun is to be used. Another factor is whether a scope is used. The addition of a scope sometimes occurs after the firearm has been in use, such that a rifle that fit well without a scope does not fit well with the addition of a scope. Fitting a long gun to a particular individual has created a need for specialists referred to as “gun fitters,” which is different from a gun smith. However, the services of a gun fitter can be prohibitively expensive for the recreational hunter. See Wiley, S., “What is Length of Pull and why does it Matter?”, Firearms, Jul. 10, 2013, available at http://blog.cheaperthandirt.com/length-pull-matter/, last visited Apr. 8, 2018, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety except for express definitions contained therein.
Length of pull adjustment systems are commercially available. Buttstocks with a comb height adjustment system that alter the drop of the long gun also exist. However, there is a paucity of systems that integrate both aspects. A versatile and robust system that integrates length of pull and comb height adjustment would be welcomed.